1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention has utility in the packaging industry and is specifically designed to accommodate small quantities of paint which may be quickly purchased by a consumer and efficiently utilized eliminating many of the heretofore objectionable problems and difficulties associated with painting.
2. Prior Art
As is well known to virtually all consumers, paint is and has been in recent years packaged almost solely in metal containers of which the most common are metal cans utilizing a closure member which must be pried open by a screwdriver or other pointed means. Many problems are manifest in the utilization of such containers. The paint contained in the containers cannot be seen through the sidewalls; thus, it is not possible to accurately visualize the contents unless the container is opened. Furthermore, there is considerable difficulty with opening the closure member particularly for individuals who do not possess a reasonable amount of manual dexterity. In addition, problems are associated with reclosing the closure member after use since by this time paint has most likely filled the channel groove portions which receive the standard paint closure member. Spillage usually results and the operation usually results, with all but the most careful users, getting paint on themselves and surrounding objects.
Furthermore, with the utilization of the common metal paint cans, there is not an effective way to withdraw the paint brush from the container and control the amount of paint on the brush during this withdrawal motion. In addition, air may reach the paint when the container top is removed with the result being the formation of a paint skin if the container is left open for any period of time. In addition, when the container is opened, the paint is not protected from dirt and other debris.
Extremely small glass jar-like containers have been used for extremely small quantities of paints for artists and the like, but such usage is not feasible for larger quantities of paint.
With respect to closure members for containers, U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,291-Daniel discloses the use of diaphragms which may be slit to obtain access to the unspecified contents of the container. In utilizing the teachings of the Daniel patent, the diaphragm members are constructed of flexible material, but if constructed according to the teachings of Daniel, flexing properties will be absent. Thus, when an applicator element is introduced and withdrawn from the container an effective closure of the access slit will not be realized. Furthermore, the diaphragm members will be pushed inwardly or in an outward direction dependent upon the movement of the applicator member. This further contributes to the inability to obtain an effective closure once the applicator member is withdrawn and air, dirt and other debris will find their way to the contents of the container.